A new 3-D NMR imaging technique is under investigation. This technique requires a special set of magnetic field gradients to encode the 3-D information. A custom RF probe and gradients for a small test sample were constructed. Preliminary phantom studies have been completed. The initial analysis showed that the method is working as desired.